Broken Hearts Heal
by xXxbabybunnixXx
Summary: Alice and Edward have an affair. Bella catches them in the act. What will this turn of events lead to? J/B story
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Bella/Jasper

Storyline: Alice and Edward have an affair. Bella catches them in the act. What will this turn of events lead to? J/B story

Bella's POV

I was on my way to the Cullen's house to see Edward. With the rest of the family out on a hunting trip I thought it might be good for us to spend some time alone for once. Ever since Edward and I got engaged we haven't had any time together without the rest of the family bringing up the wedding plans. He even stopped coming to see me every night because Alice had been hounding him with new ideas every five minutes.

As I drove down the Cullen's driveway, excitement filled every inch of me, to see my fiancé. My fiancé. It still seemed strange to even think it but it felt amazing to think I will soon be married to this perfection.

I pulled up outside the house ready to see my perfect man. I made my way into the house and up to Edward's room with a smile playing on my lips at my previous thoughts. Just as I reached outside of his room I could hear noises coming from in there. He was probably on the phone to Alice discussing what flowers to have at the wedding. I chuckled to myself at that thought. I quietly pushed the door open so I didn't disturb him, but what I saw was something completely different.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My Edward was fucking Alice. I was in utter shock; I didn't know what to do. What was worse was they hadn't even noticed I was there. After standing there for a few minutes the shock finally turned into anger and I thought it was about time I made my presence known.

They were still both moaning each others names in between kisses so I cleared my throat loudly. Their movements ceased as their heads moved towards my direction. Within seconds they were up and somewhat dressed.

"Bella, I am so sorry. What you saw, I can explain." Edward begged.

"Go ahead." I replied calmly, even though I was screaming profanities on the inside. Edward opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, clearly coming up blank.

"That's what I thought." I said as I turned to walk out. Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around. He took hold of my face to make me look into his desperate, pleading eyes. "Please Bella. Please forgive me for what I've done. I would never intentional hurt you, you have to know that. It was an accident-"

"An accident? Bumping into someone else is an accident. Spilling a drink is an accident. Having sex with someone else is not an accident!" I yelled as I pushed his hands away from my face.

I looked towards Alice who stood looking at the ground like a child who had just been scolded for doing something wrong. I looked back at Edward with a look of pure disgusted.

"Stay the hell away from me. You are both disgusting and I don't ever want to see either one of you again." I spat at them. Just before I left I took of the engagement ring Edward had given me and slammed it down on the table next to the door.

I walked as fast as I could down the stairs, trying to get as far away as I could from this place, from these people. I could feel the tears that threatened to spill but I would allow them to. Not here. I could hear Edward calling my name as I walked out of the front door slamming it hard.

I saw the rest of the family walking towards the house, unaware of the previous conversation I had just had. I could tell by looking at them they knew something was wrong, maybe because I look like I was about to have a breakdown. I probably was soon.

"Bella, what is going on? Are you okay?" Esme asked frantically as she came over and pulled me into a motherly hug.

"I'm fine, I just need to leave right now." I said as I pulled out of the hug. I could feel the tears on my cheeks now, so I wiped them away quickly. As I started to walk towards my car I looked towards Jasper and said, "Good luck with your cheating whore of a wife."

I climbed into my car and looked at his face through the windshield. His perfect face was now marred with an expression full of sorrow and pain. Before I had time to move the car I saw the front door slam open and Edward and Alice appeared. Jasper's expression soon turned into one of absolute fury as his head snapped towards them. A loud growl escaped his throat as he crouched ready to pounce at them. Before he had time Emmett and Carlisle grabbed him and started to pull him back towards the forest. I caught a glimpse of his eyes before he disappeared behind the mass of tree and they were as black as coal.

I soon realised I was still parked outside the Cullen's home and sped down the driveway and down the street as quick as I could. As I drove back to my house I thought about the events that occurred in the last half hour. Before then I was happy. I had a second family, I had a wedding I was secretly looking forward to, and I had a man who loved me so much he would die for me. Or so I thought. But now I have none of those things. I have nothing.

As soon as I got to my house I banged the door shut. I vaguely heard Charlie say something to me like "Hey kiddo, how was your day?" as I ran upstairs into my room. As soon as I got in there I flopped down onto my bed and let the tears flow freely. The more I cried, the more my heart felt like it was falling apart.

I could hear Charlie knocking on the door asking if he could come in but I ignored him. He came in anyway and hugged me tightly asking what was wrong. I started to feel better when he held me, as though he was hold my broken heart together. My frantic cries soon turned into quiet sobs as we sat there in silence. I glanced up at Charlie seeing the worry and concern etched on his face.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened, Bells?" he asked quietly, afraid I was going to burst out in tears again.

"I went to see Edward and I found him with someone else." I said as a fresh new wave of sadness hit. I could see the resentment build up in Charlie's face. He was beyond pissed. Ever since Edward left Charlie had loathed him but tried to be somewhat pleasant for my sake when he came back. I could see that had gone out the window now.

"That bastard! I'll kill him! Who the hell does he think he is treating you this way? How could he hurt you like this again?" By this point Charlie was pacing up and down my room, his face turning red with anger the more he moved.

"Oh, that's not the worst part. The worst part is he cheated on me with someone else I cared about. Someone who I thought cared about me too, but apparently that was all a lie. They both betrayed me. I can't believe I was so stupid." I whispered the last part.

"Who was it?" Charlie asked kneeling in front of me, trying to look into my eyes, as I sat slumped on the bed. The anger had now dissipated and concern for his only daughter filled his eyes one again.

"I don't want to say. But I don't ever want to see either of them ever again." I said, my eyes welling up again. Charlie sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into another hug.

"Shh. It is gonna be alright sweetie. I'm not gonna let him get anywhere near you. I promise you, he will never hurt you again as long as I'm here. And I don't mind if you wanna go live with your mom in Jacksonville instead." Charlie soothed me.

"Thanks dad. It means a lot to me, but I don't wanna leave. It hurts now but it'll get better eventually, right? I mean, I managed to survive him abandoning me, I'm guessing I'll survive this too." I said with a sad smile.

"Bella I just want you to be okay. I don't ever wanna see my baby girl go through what you did when he left ever again. It'd kill me seeing that again." He said softly. I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't promise him that I would be happy and smiling again. Hell, I couldn't even promise him that I would be okay. But I know that I'd have to make an effort because I know how bad last time hurt him. I don't want to put him through the torment of having a broken daughter again. Even if I am broken now, it doesn't mean he has to see it. I gave him a small smile.

"I think I should get some sleep now. All this crying has tired me out." I laughed humourlessly. With a kiss on the forehead he left my room. The only good thing that has come out of Edward cheating on me is, I feel me and Charlie are closer than we was this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bella's outfit is now on my profile page. x**

Bella's POV

I awoke the next day at six in the morning. Oh great, a school day. How wonderful. I guess it's not too bad, I mean all I have to do is get through today without seeing the Cullens or break down crying and then it's the weekend. I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were still red and puffy from crying last night. Fantastic! Could my life get any worse?

I jumped in the shower and washed quickly. I then went back to my room to get changed. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out my dark grey skinny jeans, AC/DC t-shirt and a black hoodie. I tried to put on a little bit of make up to make my eyes look less puffy but that only worked to a certain degree. I finally gave up with the make up and shoved on my black converse. I scraped my hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed my bag and head straight out of the door.

I drove to school in silence worrying about what might happen. What would happen at school today? Would the Cullens show up? Or would they have left already? I pulled up into the empty school parking lot. I guess I was a little early today. I checked the time and realised I was more than a little early, school wasn't for another half hour.

I stayed sat in my car chewing on my fingernails as the panic and fear of the possibility of seeing them set in. I was staring into space as the rain poured down my windows. I was more worried about seeing Jasper than anyone else. He looked mighty pissed last night and I don't think it helps my case that I was the one who broke it to him not-so-gentle that his wife was fucking my ex-fiancé.

I broke out of my trance when I heard someone banging on my window. I jumped slightly and turned to see Mike Newton standing there.

"Hello? Bella? Is anybody there? Are you gonna get outta your car? The bell has just gone time to get inside and start another productive day." He said sarcastically. I glanced around the parking lot to see it full of cars. I put my hood up and got out of the car, rushing to the school's entrance. If I stayed out any longer I would just end up searching to see if I could find one of their cars.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed pretty zoned out back there." Mike asked. I really didn't want to talk about this right now especially with Mike. Knowing him he'd probably hit on me as soon as I said I broke up with Edward.

"I'm good. I just feel a little under the weather is all. Nothing to worry about." I replied. I quickly made my way to class. As soon as I stepped into the classroom I wanted to turn right back around again.

Sat in the seat next to mine was Edward Cullen. I slowly walked over and took my seat without looking at him. I was afraid that if I did I would just burst into hysterics. I couldn't let that happen. I would not let him see me cry.

"Hello Bella." Edward said quietly only loud enough for me to hear. I chose to ignore him. Not just because I didn't want to talk to that lying, cheating asshole, but because I don't think I could keep myself together if I opened my mouth to speak to him. So I kept quiet but he was still persistent. He continued, "Please Bella. Listen to me. You have to know that I love you more than anything in this world. What happened with Alice meant nothing to me. It's you I want to be with. You have to forgive me."

"I don't have to do shit Edward." I whispered angrily, trying not to disturb the whole class. "If it really meant nothing to you then why did do it? I hope it was worth ruining our relationship, our lives. You screwed up and now you have to deal with the consequences. Just know that I will never forgive you for this. Leaving me was one thing but this, this is just inexcusable. So don't come to me begging and pleading for forgiveness. You know, this time yesterday I thought there was nothing you could do that could hurt me this much but you went and proved me wrong, didn't you? And what worse is you knew I would have had sex with you. This makes me feel even more like shit because you would prefer to fuck Alice, your 'sister', rather than me, your ex-fiancé." I finish surprisingly without tears. Right now I just felt pure anger pouring off of every cell. I felt a little better looking into his eyes and seeing how much my words had hurt him.

I couldn't stand to be here with him, so I raised my hand to get the teacher's attention. I asked if I could go to the bathroom and Mr Austin reluctantly let me go not before telling me to use the bathroom before I leave the house in the morning. Smartass. I just needed to cool off before I ended up hitting Edward and breaking my hand.

On my way back from the bathroom I bumped into something hard and fell flat on my ass. I really have to stop zoning out. As I looked up I realised I didn't bump into something, I bumped into someone. Panic and fear started to flood my body as I saw him stood right in front of me. He just looked down at me his face expressionless. It soon changed into one full of confusion as soon as he felt my emotions. I couldn't move. I was paralysed by fear, after how I saw him react to Edward and Alice yesterday. I wonder what he'll do to me, the girl who broke up his marriage. If I didn't open my mouth none of them would have ever known. They would have been a happy family.

"I don't think it's really that comfortable down there. Or sanitary for that matter." Jasper said with a small smirk on his face as he held out his hand for me. I reluctantly took it, afraid he might rip my arm clean off. "Why are you so terrified of me?" He asked genuinely.

"I don't know, it could have something to do with you going all crazy yesterday." I said before I could stop myself. My eyes widened as I looked at him but instead of ripping my throat out he laughed. I suddenly felt confused.

"Bella I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday but I was just so made at Edward and Alice for what they did. I mean, can you blame me?" He asked.

"No, I guess not. I thought you would have been mad at me. You know, considering I was the one who told you about them." I replied honestly.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you told me otherwise I'd be stuck in a loveless relationship. Besides, I probably would have found out sooner or later so I'm just relieved it was sooner." He said. I was relieved to know he felt that way. I realised we were still holding hands and immediately let go.

"I better get back to the class from hell. Don't wanna give Mr Austin another excuse to hate me. Thanks for helping me up. It was very kind of you." I started to babble like and idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? He started chuckling lightly.

"No worries darlin'. It's my pleasure to help a young lady like yourself, especially since I was the one who knocked you down." He said with a heartbreaking smirk. I blushed crimson. "So I'll see you at lunch. I doubt Edward and Alice will be there. Emmett gave them a clear warning to stay the hell away from you. Only he said it in a more impolite way."

"Sure. Lunch sounds good. See you then." I said as I walked down the hall back to my class.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

We finally got back to the house after our hunting trip. God, I've missed my little pixie so much but she said she had to stay behind to prepare Bella's wedding dress. Apparently it's to die for. I love how enthusiastic she gets about this type of stuff.

With a smile on my face, I walked back to the house with the rest of the family. I felt her pain before I saw her. It was too intense to ignore and when I finally saw her stood at the door I knew something big had happened. The rest of the family must have caught on because before I knew it, Esme had rushed over to Bella and enveloped her into a hug. As she pulled out of the hug I notice the ring that was missing form her left hand.

She started walking towards the car before I had time to process this. Bella and Edward had split up? I wondered why.

I didn't need to wonder for long as Bella looked towards me and said, "Good luck with your cheating whore of a wife."

Instantly it clicked. Alice and Edward. I didn't want to believe it. As Bella sat in her car I looked at her to see if there was any hint that this was just one big joke; that this wasn't really happening. I continued searching her face, hoping she would burst out laughing. Though it seemed more likely she would burst out crying.

60 years. 60 years of love, loyalty and companionship thrown out of the window and for what? A sleazy affair with her 'brother'. I suddenly felt the rage inside me rise to the surface which only got worse as Edward and Alice came barging out through the door.

I quickly snapped my head from Bella's worried gaze to the face of the people who deceived me. My fury hit the roof when I looked into their eyes. I couldn't control the dangerous growl that escaped my throat. I was ready to lunge forwards in attempt to attack them, unsure of which one I wanted to hurt the most. Before I could pounce I was dragged away towards the forest where we had just come from. With my eyes locked on my target, I fought desperately to escape Emmett and Carlisle's clutches driven by pure anger.

Just before I was completely out of view I felt Bella's emotions. Misery, fear and regret. I eventually calmed down, unmoving in Emmett's steel grip. I thought back to Bella's emotions. I understood the misery and I guess I was a little scary back there, but I couldn't understand the regret. What did she regret? Leaving Edward? Telling me about them? Ever getting involved with the Cullens? With vampires? I would have to ask her about that.

"Jasper, do you think you would be okay to go back to the house? We need to talk as a family without killing each other." Carlisle asked. I knew we would have to go back and talk about this but I couldn't promise not to kill them if they piss me off.

"Sure but I'm not making any promises. Let's just hope I can control my urges to rip their fucking heads off." I spat the last part more viciously.

We made our way back to the house and into the living room. Esme was sat in the armchair, her emotions full of disappointment and sorrow. Rosalie was leaning against the wall glaring at Edward and Alice who were seated on the sofa. Emmett made his way to stand next to Rose as Carlisle sat on the arm of the chair, putting his arm around Esme's shoulder. I just stood near the door afraid if I went any further into the room I would lose my cool.

There was a long, awkward silence until Alice began to speak.

"Jasper, I am so very sorry. We never meant for you to-" she began until I interrupted.

"What? Find out? It's a little late for that don't you think! All you sobs and apologies mean nothing!" I yelled feeling my temper rise again.

"I was going to say get hurt." She whispered so quiet I almost missed it. Hearing this made me laugh. The others looked at me like I was going crazy. In all truth I probably was.

"You never meant to hurt me. That's funny." My laughter soon turned into a serious tone. "What did you expect would happen when I found out? I would playfully nudge your arm and say 'it's okay Alice. I don't mind.'"

"In all honesty, I didn't think you'd find out. We were planning on stopping it rather than letting it get too serious." She replied.

"So what your saying is you weren't even planning on letting me know you had an affair with him. You were just going to let me believe that we were happy." I spat fiercely, uncaring of her distressed feelings.

"We were happy." She yelled desperately.

"You've got to be kidding me! People in happy relationships do NOT cheat on their partners with someone they consider family!" I shouted venomously. "I'm glad Bella told me about you two because know a can see you for what you are; a traitorous whore."

She sat back down in defeat her face disfigured by her frown. I turned to Edward, "And you. Are you happy now? You ruined everything I had by one stupid decision. Alice and I spent 60 years build a life together then you come along and it's as if none of that mattered. I'm glad you have found each other; I really am. You don't deserve neither me nor Bella."

No one spoke for a while after that until Carlisle once again spoke up.

"Edward. Alice. I still see you as my children but right now you two being here is causing too much distress on this family. I would appreciate it if you left for a little while. Don't go too far, maybe just stay at a hotel for a few weeks. I just think everyone needs to calm down and let what has happened sink in, but I don't think that is going to happen with everyone in the same house." Carlisle reasoned.

"I have something to say," Rose said harshly, anger filling her words, "What the fuck were you two thinking? Or weren't you thinking at all? Edward I know you have been in this family longer than everyone else, but that doesn't mean you can traipse around here like you can do whatever, or whoever, you want. And Alice, the only good thing that came out of you joining this family is you brought Jasper to us, someone with a good heart. We happily let you and Jasper into our family with open arms and you do something like this; something that could so easily break up this family. Had I known you were gonna do something this irresponsible, I would have told you not to let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." Rose gave them one last evil glare then headed upstairs with Emmett hot on her tail.

"I think we will go upstairs and pack." Alice whispered in defeat. Edward quietly followed her up the stairs but parted ways at his room. I went and sat in their place once they were gone. Within seconds Esme and Carlisle were on either side of me shrouded me into a hug. They comforted me as real parents would if they saw their child in so much agony.

Once Edward and Alice had left I excused myself and returned to my once shared room. As I lay on the bed I started to think about everything that had happened. I wonder about how long it had been going on for. Was it when we got back after leaving Bella? Before then? Just after Edward proposed? Or was it even before we set foot in this town?

I then started to wonder about Bella. I just know she must be feeling as shitty as I do. Maybe I'll go see how she's doing tomorrow and also find out why she was feeling regretful earlier.

I lay on my bed waiting for the hours to pass by, preying for the sleep I so urgently needed yet knew I'd never achieve.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

On my way back to class I felt relieved. Jasper wasn't furious with me and that's all I needed to know. I wouldn't be able to bear the guilt of him believing I had ruined his life. I think it's only fair he knew. He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be walked all over and treated like shit. He deserves someone who would love him and appreciate every moment with him. Someone completely different from that home wrecking whore otherwise known as Alice Cullen. Think of them only put a downer on my mood which wasn't helped any by me re-entering the room that consisted of my former companion.

His eyes were on me as soon as I opened the door. I couldn't stand being under that powerful gaze that once made me blush; only now it irritated me beyond belief. I took my place next to him once again, counting the seconds that went by, waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, I jumped out of my seat and almost sprinted to my next class. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Cullen free.

The lessons passed pretty quickly after that and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I went to the cafeteria and quickly grabbed some lunch. I hurried outside to try to find Jasper and the others. It didn't take long for me to spot them. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were seated on the benches under the sheltered area. With a genuine smile on my face a walked over, trying not to seem too eager. I thought for sure after yesterday the Cullens would have upped and left without a word. Like last time. It was nice to know that they actually did care about me.

"Hey." That was my genius line. _That's all you could think of saying. Hey. Seriously Bella do you even own a brain?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey yourself. We thought we would come have dinner with you. It saves you from having to deal with Edward or Alice pestering you." Jasper explained.

"Yeah, I made it pretty clear to them that there is no way in hell they will be bothering you as long as I'm here." Emmett smirked. I glimpsed towards Rosalie and noticed she had a sad smile graced on her lips as she looked at me. We spent the whole lunch talking and laughing purposely avoiding anything related to Edward and Alice. It was 10 minutes before lunch ended when they were getting ready to leave.

"So, would it be okay if we hung out tonight?" Jasper asked sounding a little nervous.

"Sure thing. Why don't you come to my house after I finish school? We can spend the time watching TV and wallowing in self pity. Oh, and you can pick me up some ice cream. Preferably something chocolaty and fattening." I said with a laugh as I walk towards the entrance.

"Great. It's a date." Jasper called back. I couldn't control the great, big, cheesy smile that was on my face.

"Hey Bella." I heard someone shout down the hall. I turned to come face to face with Rosalie. I didn't know what to say which was okay because she started talking. "Can I talk to you for a minute please." I just nodded. I had no words. I mean, Rosalie Hale just used the word 'please' in my presence.

"I just wanted to say that, I know we haven't exactly been best friends in the past and I've been such a huge bitch to you. But I wanted to let you know, what _those two_ did was terrible and you didn't deserve that. Hell, no one deserves that." She said.

"Thank you. And I don't expect me and you to braid each others hair and all but I hope we can be somewhat friendly towards one another." I replied.

"I think I _might_ be able to manage that." She smiled and with a slight nod of her head she left.

Next lesson – biology. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically, _more Edward. Just what I needed._

I saw him sat at the desk like and eager puppy who's master has just come home. I rolled my eyes. I took my seat next to him praying he wouldn't talk to me. Me being me, I had no such look.

"Hey Bella. Are you talking to me yet?" He chuckled anxiously. Is he serious right now? Why the fuck is he talking to me like we just had a small fight? I just glared at him hoping he would take the hint.

"Please Bella talk to me. It kills me that I hurt you this much. I would give anything for you to take me back. God, seeing you like this breaks my heart." He whispered due to the lesson being set in motion.

"Your heart? _Your heart? _It doesn't even beat. I guess by that I should have known that you were a heartless monster." I retorted whispering. He absolutely infuriated me. "Don't talk to me, okay? Don't worry about me; just concentrate on your pixie slut. I mean, you had no trouble doing just that yesterday, did you?"

Thankfully he shut up for the rest of the lesson. I managed to concentrate on what Mr Banner was talking about with great difficulty. It wasn't the fact that my cheating ex-fiancé was sat right next to me that cause me to be distracted but what Jasper had said earlier.

_It's a date._ I have no idea why I keep thinking about it and it was driving me insane. We were just going to hang out. Like friends do. It's not like he meant it as a _date_ date. Or did he?

_No Bella, don't be so stupid. Only yesterday did he find out his wife had an affair. He doesn't think of you like that._ _Or does he? No. Even if he did what does it matter? I don't have those feelings for him, right? God I'm going to drive myself insane if I keep on over thinking about this. _I thought to myself.

I heard the bell ringing. I wondered how long I had spaced out for that time. Oh well, time for gym class. I'm so looking forward to it! Not. To make matters worse guess who's in this lesson with me? Alice. I can tell the excitement is rolling of on me in waves. Yeah right.

I hurried to the changing rooms and change as quickly as possible, franticly trying to avoid seeing _her._ I waited in the gymnasium for everyone to come in. that's probably the quickest I've ever gotten ready before. I saw her walk in looking straight at me. Unlike Edward, she has the sense not to come hassling me.

"Okay girls. Today were gonna play a little volleyball. So I will split you into teams." Coach Clapp announced. Did I do something wrong in a passed life? First, Edward talks to me when I prayed he wouldn't, now I'm told I have to play volleyball and, you guessed it, Alice is on my team.

"Hey Bella." Alice said meekly. She didn't seem this shy when I walked in on her fucking Edward's brains out. Bitch. I chose to ignore her. She continued, "I know Edward has told you how sorry he is. I just have to let you know I'm not gonna do that." I looked at her confused. What the hell does that mean?

"I'm not gonna do that because I'm not sorry. Why should I be?" She stated. I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous with my mouth hanging open. Did she really just say that?

"Maybe because you ruined people's lives. Why would you do something like that?" I retorted. She was really pissing me off. She looked me dead in the eye with a smirk on her face.

"You really wanna know why I did it?" She questioned. Then she leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "Because I can." She giggled as she pulled away from me and turned back to the people playing volleyball.

"You sick bitch. You seriously get pleasure out of destroying the lives of everyone around you?" I asked viciously.

"Not everyone else's. Just yours." She said without looking at me.

"What do you mean by that? Why me?" I asked. I had to know.

"Why? You wanna know why?" She spat inhumanly as she turned to face me. "Because I am so damn sick of everyone treating you like the sweet little princess. Ever since you came along everything about MY family has revolved around you and I'm sick of it! Jasper sadly turned out to be … collateral damage. I never meant to hurt him.

"I thought after Jasper attacked you that would be it. We left without you and I thought you would be a distant memory. But no, everyone just moped around whining about how they missed you. God it was depressing." She concluded in a bored tone.

"You knew Jasper was going to attack me on my birthday didn't you? You saw it happen and didn't say anything." I stated shocked.

"Oops." She said with a look of mock realisation. Before I had time to say anything to her Coach Clapp interrupted, letting us know we had to go get changed. I hurried back into the changing rooms, anxious to get out of there and away from that monster. As soon as I was ready I bolted out of the school and into my car, speeding out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry its been so long since I've updated. I went back to work and have been super busy with that. But lucky for you I managed to make time to update so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone for the amazing reviews. I honestly wasn't sure whether the story was any good or not. :s**

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe it. Alice Cullen, the sweet little pixie, was behind the plan to ruin my whole life. All the things she just said to me were rushing through my brain so fast, I felt like I was going to lose control.

I slammed on the breaks as soon as I got to my house. I jumped out of the car, as I ran as fast as possible for someone like me to the front door. The second I entered the house I burst into tears that had been waiting all day to escape. I was glad Charlie was still at work, I didn't want him seeing me like this again.

I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, banged the door shut. I was violently weeping as I paced up and down my bedroom floor. She did all this on purpose. She chose to destroy everything I had just because she was a jealous bitch. I couldn't understand it. All the bad things that happened to me since I meet the Cullens were caused by her. What did she even have to be envious of? I'm a boring, plain girl. She is absolutely gorgeous and I once that she was sweet. She had a super attractive husband and a family who would do just about anything for each other. It didn't make any sense what so ever.

A loud knock on the front door pulled me out of my musings. Wondering who would have bothered to come and see me, I remembered Jasper was coming after school.

_It's a date._

All my previous thoughts went out the widow as I dashed down the stairs and swung the door open. Before I knew it I jumped on him, holding onto him for dear life. After the initial shock, he wrapped his arms around my waist securely. We stayed in this position for a while, just hugging each other in my doorway. After a while, he reluctantly pulled away looking into my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me quietly. I couldn't reply straight away. Just looking into his eyes I couldn't for a word let alone a coherent sentence. I looked away hoping to regain my words.

"I'm fine." I said monotonously.

"I'm an empath, remember. I can feel what you're feeling and that statement couldn't be farther from the truth. So tell me please, what happened to make you feel this way?" He whispered softly. I hugged him again tightly, resting my head on his chest. I took a deep breath noticing his scent. God, he smelt good. He smelt like honey mixed with a hint of spice. He really was sugar and spice and all things nice. _Concentrate Bella!_ I thought to my self.

"It's Alice." Was all I said. He waited a moment in hopes that I would elaborate more but I didn't.

"What's Alice, hun?" He said as he held me tighter to him. If I wasn't about to tell him his darling wife, who cheated on him, did all this intentionally, I would have been jumping for joy at him calling me hun.

"She told me she did all this on purpose. To hurt me." I murmured as I buried my head as far as I could into his chest. I felt a low rumble in his chest and when I looked up into his eyes, they were once again black. I started to feel quite scared. Would he hurt me? Would he even believe what I just said? I tried to get out of his grip but he just held on to my arms, holding me in place.

"Please don't be scared of me Bella. It's not you I'm angry with, it's Alice." He said reassuringly. I knew at that moment he wouldn't hurt me. "What-. Why-. I don't under-. This doesn't make any sense, why would she do this?"

"She said she was sick of everything about the Cullens revolved around me. You know she knew what was going to happen at my birthday party." I replied looking at the floor. I didn't want to see the hurt on his face after I just told him that his wife basically used him as a way to get rid of me. He let go of my arms and moved away. I still didn't want to look at him.

"Are you serious? That bitch! She let me feel bad about almost killing you for months, when she could have prevented it. What a beloved wife she is." He said sarcastically. I looked up to see him pacing angrily up and down my hallway. Looking at him just made me want to hold him close to me and make him forget all about that whore.

"Did she say anything else to you?" he questioned as he walked right in front of me.

"Just the typical, 'I did it to get pleasure out of destroying your pathetic life' crap. She also said you were 'collateral damage' and that once you guys left after my birthday I would have been forgotten. It really pissed her off that I wasn't." I stated. Jasper just looked at me with sorrow in his beautiful eyes. How could Alice bear to hurt someone so magnificent?

"I'm so sorry Bella, for everything she said." He apologised. His eyes were burning holes into my carpet. I could feel the guilt pouring of him in waves.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know she was such an evil bitch." I grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look at me. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." I was subconsciously stroking his cheek lightly with my fingers. It felt so intimate yet innocent. He placed his hand on top of one of mine, holding it to his face. We stayed like this for a long time and all I could feel was contentment.

Jasper's POV

Bella told me everything that happened with Alice. I was so angry with that two-faced bitch; I was on the verge of hunting her down and killing her painfully. It wasn't the fact that she used me that pissed me off so much. It was that she was so determined to ruin Bella, I couldn't stand it. Why hurt such a delicate little creature?

The moment I looked into Bella's eyes my anger just dissipated. It turned into guilt. I felt guilty for trying to kill her. I felt guilty for ever meeting Alice. She tried to reassure me that everything was fine but it wasn't until she took hold of the sides of my face and made me to look into those stunning brown eyes of hers. I knew her words were true. Her fingers started to lightly dance over my cheek. I loved the feeling of her warm hand affectionately touching my face. I didn't want to lose this feeling so I held her other hand firmly to my cheek, revelling in the heat.

I could feel how tired she was from all the crying so I unwillingly moved her had from my face, but not before kissing her palm. I gazed into her eyes as I brought her arms down. I was lost in her captivating eyes as she was with mine.

"I think you should maybe go lie down. You're tired." I stated. She looked at me frantically.

"No. No. I'm fine, really. Let's go watch a movie like we planned. Did you bring the junk food for the human?" she laughed humourlessly.

"Go pick a movie and I'll go get the food from the car." I responded. An enormous smile broke out on her face. I couldn't help chuckle as she stumbled to the DVDs. I quickly got the food out of the car, desperate to be in her presence once again.

When I got back she was sat on the sofa waiting for me. Once she saw me she held up Thelma and Louise. I chuckled as a plonked down next to her.

"I'm sorry about the movie choice. I just really wasn't up to watching anything full of lovey-dovey scenes where they live happily ever after. I hope you don't mind." She said as I put my arm around her.

"Not at all, little lady." I said, my accent more predominant than usual. I saw her blush from the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

While she watched the movie, I couldn't help but think about how we looked. She was snuggled against my chest as I gently caressed her upper arm. If anyone who didn't know us saw us, they would think we were a proper couple. I wouldn't really mind that.

_Whoa, Whitlock. Calm down. She was just cheated on by the love of her life a day ago and you wanna go hit on her already. Not cool, man. Besides you aren't even divorced yet. _I thought to myself.

Once the movie ended, I realised Bella was asleep. I wanted to stay like this all night but I doubt it would be too comfortable for her and I'm not sure he Charlie would be too happy about this daughter cuddling up to her ex boyfriend's brother. He'd probably try to kill me.

Without disturbing her somewhat peaceful sleep, I cradled her in my arms how a mother would a baby, holding her close to me. I carried her upstairs placing her on the bed and pulling the covers up. I couldn't help but watch her for a while. She looked so serene in her sleep like a beautiful angel. All that was missing from this picture was the halo. I smiled at that thought.

I heard the front door open as Charlie arrived back from work. I knew it was time for me to leave but before I did, I walked to Bella. I bent down, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you soon, my angel."

I jumped out of her window and ran back to the Cullen house to tell them about Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

I finally reached my home, unaware of what to say to the others. How exactly do you say your soon-to-be ex wife caused all this damage deliberately? I suppose just like that.

As I was walking to the front door the smell hit me. Alice and Edward were here. Fantastic. Just what I need. I was uncertain whether or not I should go inside. Just thinking about that calculating bitch infuriates me; I wonder how I'll act when I'm in the same room as her.

I took a long, deep breath and opened the door.

"You lying whore! How can you stand her and say those things!" I heard Rose scream.

"I'm not lying. I saw it, okay? Why do you think I did all this?" Alice cried out.

"I agree with Rose. It doesn't make any sense. They wouldn't do that. And besides, there is no proof." Emmett reasoned. Confused as hell, I entered the living room. Everyone's heads snapped to my direction, all their gazes on me. I couldn't help the heated glare I shot Alice.

"Hey everyone. What's going on? What are they doing here?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice calm, but couldn't help the hint of irritation that escaped.

"Alice came to inform us about you and Bella." Carlisle stated. I could tell he was feeling disappointment, but for what?

"What are you talking about? Me and Bella what?" I asked, confusion clearly etched on my face.

"About your affair with Bella." Alice straightforwardly said. _What affair? Now I really am confused. It's Edward and Alice who had the affair. There the bad guys._ And then it clicked.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. "Were not the ones who had the affair, it was you! You also wanna know what I learnt today? I learnt that you are a deceiving, heartless harlot."

"Yes I am serious Jazz. I saw it just after we came back here. I never told anyone because I didn't want to believe it was true. That's when I went to Edward for comfort. I thought that we could help each other out. It's your entire fault that this happened. If you hadn't been gallivanting with that floozy behind my back, this would never have happened." Alice sobbed cuddling Edward.

"That's a lie. A few days ago you were my entire world. But you wrecked that for us when you decided to go sniffing around Edward 'holier-than-thou' Cullen." I barked at her. I then turned to the family and said, "I went to see Bella today and you'll never guess what we talked about. I believe her and Alice had the most interesting chat in PE." I looked directly at Alice. Her expression was one of feign confusion but her emotions were off the radar. I could feel the panic and fear that she was about to be exposed, yet a small dose of hope that they won't believe me.

"See, Bella was really upset about some of the things you said Alice. They were somewhat hurtful." I said in mock disappointment as I looked straight at her. I loved the way she looked as she started to squirm slightly. "She seems to think you hate her. I think it because you said something along the lines of 'you did all this because you take pleasure in watching her life fall apart'. Because your jealous of her getting all the attention, while little Alice gets left in the corner to pout and whine." I said with a faux frown on my face. I could feel her anger coming to the surface.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I haven't even seen Bella today. You must be mistaken. She's probably making it up to cover up the affair you two have been having." Alice said nervously. Guess I'm going to have to push her a little more then.

"She also told me how you saw what happened on her birthday beforehand and didn't do anything to stop it. You used me to get her out of our lives. Let me feel bad about it for months. But that little plan of yours soon backfired, didn't it sweetie?" I said as I walked towards her until I stopped right in front of her slightly shaking frame. She was getting more pissed off. "Are you really that insecure? Are you that pathetic that you get so easily jealous of a little human? Well to be honest, you should be jealous. Bella is everything your not. She's amusing, charming, compassionate, innocent and beautiful. She is also the most beautiful person; inside and out, that I have ever met." That did it.

"How dare you say those things to me? That cunt deserves everything she gets. I'm glad she's hurting. If I had the chance to do it all over again, I would. Actually, no. I fucking rip that bitch's head off." Alice screamed. Everyone was completely shocked by this outburst. Except Edward.

"I told you they were lying! I just knew it." Rose said aggressively.

"I think maybe you should leave." Esme sobbed.

_Did you know?_ I thought knowing Edward would hear me. He just looked at me without saying anything. _You fucking piece of shit. I thought you loved Bella yet you let jackass put her through all this._

"I didn't know. Not at the beginning. It wasn't until I fell in love with Alice that she told me the truth." Edward whispered. I could feel how ashamed he was.

"Why didn't you just break up with Bella if you were so in love with Alice?" I questioned feeling my rage start to kick in again. "Instead you let this sadistic, callous twat destroy everything Bella cared for."

"I was confused. I wasn't absolutely sure who I was in love with then. In a way I loved them both. I still do." Edward pleaded.

"You both make me sick. You won't be happy until you've entirely killed her on the inside. Or until you actually kill her. I think it's best if you both get out of her and don't come back anytime soon. Because if you do, I swear I will rip you to shreds and burn the fucking pieces." I said in a low menacing tone. As they were about to leave I added, "Oh, and Alice. I want a divorce." And with that they were gone.

Esme and Carlisle both came over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"We're sorry sweetheart. For letting them back in here. They said they had something important to say. They were ever so convincing when the said you and Bella cheated on them first. I actually believed them. What a fool I am." Esme sobbed. I held her tightly to me.

"This isn't your fault. And don't, for one second, think that. If I was you I would believe them too. It just makes me wonder, what else did they lie to us about? After living with them for so long and the relationships we shared with them, it's surprising to find out how dishonest they were." I tried to comfort her.

"I'm gonna go to my room. Clear my head a little." I said as a dragged my feet up the stairs. The instant I step in the room I headed straight for the bed, and flopped down. God my life is so fucked up. How could it do a complete 180 in such a short space of time?

"Come in." I sighed before they had a chance to knock. The door opened an in walked my big, well going by years little, brother. He came over and perched on the end of the bed.

"How you holding up bro?" He asked with genuine concern. He may look like a scary, slaughtering machine but on the inside he's a sensitive, decent guy.

"Well, my life is spinning completely out of control but other than that I'm pretty decent." I replied with a slight smile. He always perked you up, even without saying anything. He was the absolute opposite of Edward, who would always bring you down with his melancholy feelings.

"Good to know." He chuckled. "So how's Bella doing? I can't wait to see that clumsy messy of a girl again."

"She's handling this who ordeal a lot better than I thought she would. That girl never ceases to amaze me." I said in a tone full of wonderment. I couldn't help the small grin that took over my face. I noticed Emmett looking at me with his own grin plastered on his face.

"So you and Bella are gonna get freaky." He joked. I punched him in the arm playfully. "OH MY GOD. You totally wanna get freaky with our little Bella. This is … I can't even think of any word for this." He started to jump up and down on the bed whilst saying this. I quickly swiped his legs from under him and watched him bounce on the bed as he fell.

"Will you shut up." I whispered. "I do not wanna get freaky with Bella." I looked him in the eye and could see that he could tell I was lying. "Okay. Maybe I wanna get a tiny bit freaky with Bella but who doesn't right?" He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

"It's not like I'm in love with the girl or anything. So please stop acting like I just confessed my undying love for her." I assured him. Emmett has a tendency to get a little more than overexcited about pointless things.

"You know Rose is gonna have a fit when I tell her. I hope she'll be happy for you." He said.

"Okay let's get some things straight. One. Rose is not going to have a fit because you're not going to tell her." He opened his mouth to complain but I cut him off. "And two, there is nothing going on for her to be happy about. Me and Bella are just friends okay? Just. Friends. If she decides she wants something more then we will talk about it together."

"Cool. But if something does happen between the two of you, don't let Rose know I already kind of knew about it, 'kay?" He asked.

"Sure thing." I said and with that he left the room, leaving me to my own thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I caught a virus so I've been ill :( . Also the outfits will be on my profile if you find it difficult to picture what they are wearing.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

Immediately after I got home from school I ran upstairs to get changed. Thanks to my constant clumsiness I had managed to fall onto some grass outside. It wouldn't have been that bad if it hadn't been raining 10 minutes before, causing the now huge muddy patch that is in my back. I quickly changed into my long denim short with black tights and my favourite sex pistols top. I shoved my Ed Hardy highrise shoes on.

It has been two weeks since the whole Edward and Alice affair thing. It has been a lot easier on me than I thought it would have and I mainly thank Jasper for that. He has been coming around everyday after school, to make sure I'm okay or just to hang out. It really doesn't matter to me why he comes around, just as long as he keeps coming. It's comforting to have someone here for me that have been through the exact same thing. The fact that the gruesome twosome have disappeared off the face of the earth helps a great deal.

School will be ending soon. THANK GOD. I can't wait to be free of that place and get on with my life. Jasper said that we would have to go on a road trip during the summer holidays and see as much of America as possible. He has already started planning the places we're going to go to and how long it will take to get to them, just to make sure we will be back in time for college. We will both be attending the University of Washington so I could stay close to my dad.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Quickly getting up from my seat in the kitchen, I raced to the front door and pried it open. Stood there was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I watched as his beautiful golden honey blond hair blew in the wind. He was wearing his worn black jeans and plain white converse. I noticed he was wearing a grey V-neck t-shirt and it didn't escape my attention that it was a tight fit. He muscular yet lean body was resting against the door frame as I realised he was waiting for me to invite him in.

"Oh, hey Jasper. Come on in." I rushed out, as I quickly turned and power walked up the stairs to my room. I can't believe he just caught me checking him out. That was embarrassing. He followed me to our usual hang out spot: my bed. (A/N: get your minds out of the gutter!)

"So what do you feel like doing today darlin'?" He questioned. God I love his southern accent. _Focus Bella he just asked you a question. Answer it. _I thought to myself.

"Erm, I was thinking maybe we could do what we always do. Just relax and listen to music." I replied.

"Sure. That sounds good. What should we put on?" He asked as he glanced through the pile of CD's I had stacked next to my stereo. My mind was coming up blank. Apparently just staring at his back can have that affect on me. Who knew?

"Whatever you want. Why don't you surprise me?" I answered, stuck in a trance. He turned around to look at me with one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his lips. Damn empath.

He finally joined me back on the bed after putting on some mixed CD I made. I could hear The Middle by Jimmy Eat World playing softly in the background. We were both lay on our stomachs, he had his head resting on his folded arms, while I had my elbows propped up and my head lay in my hands. There was a pleasant silence between us for a while until I decide to make conversation.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked making small talk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh you know, same old, boring things. I was just waiting for you to finish school. The time seems to pass much slower than usual during they day." He replied. "How has you day been?"

"It's been quite alright. Well, that was until I fell in the mud and got dirt all up my back." I said as he laughed. At least he finds it funny. I just thought it was embarrassing.

We spent hours talking about the usual things; music, movies, plans, funny stories from our pasts. Basically, anything that came to mind. It was just so simple talking to him. Like a breath of fresh air. I didn't feel the constant need to be careful of what I said, like I did with Edward. I don't blush as much anymore either. I feel too comfortable with Jasper to feel the need to blush.

"So, have you heard anything from the other two lately?" I asked unsure of whether or not I wanted to know the answer.

"No. I'm still waiting on Alice to send me the signed divorce papers. I can't wait to be out of the hell I once called a marriage. I just want it to be a distant memory so I can go on with living my undead life." He sniggered at his own joke whilst shoulder bumping me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked once he realised I wasn't laughing with him. He was staring deeply into my eyes searching for the answer to his question.

"Y-yeah. Everything's fine. I just didn't know you guys were still married. I thought you had gotten divorced by now." I said, my tone of voice was that of disappointment.

_What does it matter if he's still married? It's not like he's interested in you anyway. _My inner voice said.

"Bella believe me when I say I wish I was already divorced from that evil creature. Unfortunately, even if she had already signed the papers and sent them off, it would take longer that, what, two weeks to get divorced." He said trying to comfort me. That completely confused me. Why would he be trying to console me about his divorce?

"What are you going to do once you get divorced?" I queried softly, leaning closer to him. He noticed the slight movement and a sly grin broke out on his face.

"Well, I was thinking maybe play the field a little. Get back into the dating game. Maybe find myself a cute little darling with soft brown hair to match her chocolate eye." He retorted leaning towards me somewhat. The gap between us was so small, if I moved an inch closer our lips would be touch.

"She sounds like quite the catch. And what a lucky girl she will be to a have a handsome southern gentleman falling all over her." I whispered desperate to take that final step. Lucky me; I didn't have to.

Within seconds his lips were pressed against mine. The kiss was sweet and gentle, like a very first kiss. Our lips moved slowly against one another. I turned my body to face his and moved myself closer. His arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me flat against his body. I rest my hand on his smooth cheek holding his face to mine. His tongue gently ran along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. The kiss became more passionate the more we touched each other and before I knew it, I was lay on my back with Jasper hovering over me. I was moaning into his mouth as he ran one of his large hands up my thigh and onto my ass giving it a light squeeze. _I wonder if what they say about big hands is true. _I chuckled to myself.

Then it hit me. What I was doing was wrong. We had to stop what we were doing. I, Isabella Swan, am lay in my bed being felt up by a married man.

_But it feels too good to stop. _My bad side thought. Ignoring my bad side, I was about to stop everything. That was until he started his attack on my neck. He was sucking and nibbling it gently, I couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped my lips. I felt the vibration as he chuckled, which only made me worse. I couldn't stop my hands wandering over his t-shirt covered chest, feeling his muscles beneath.

_God, how I want to lick every inch of him. But this needs to stop. _I thought.

_Yes. Yes. You need to stop because he's 'married'. So what if he's married? They are separated and even if they weren't, after what Alice did to you, you deserve a little revenge. _My bad side argued. It made a good point but I couldn't do that to Jasper. So I decide to do the sensible thing.

"J-Jasper. Just s-stop a minute o-okay?" I panted out. He immediately stopped his attack on my neck and looked me dead in the eye. I could tell by his face he felt rejected, but that's not what I was doing at all.

"I'm not rejecting you." I blurted out, just to clarify. The look of rejection turned into one of confusion. "It's just you're still married and that makes me feel kinda bad about this. Don't get me wrong, it felt really, _really_ good. But after a while I started to get these voices in the back of my head one telling me how wrong it is that I'm making out with a married man and the other trying to convince me that there is nothing wrong with it. And then I stat to get all confused because I just have this constant battle going on and on -" I stopped as his lips were on mine again.

It was a sweet, soft kiss like the first one. I felt him pull back but I kept my eyes closed a little while longer, savouring the kiss. I slowly opened my eyes to find his staring intensely at me.

"I understand completely. I'm not gonna force or rush you into anything. Besides, we have all the time in the world. I think we can wait a little longer until I'm divorced, right?" He said delicately. He really was the perfect southern gentleman.

"Now how about we go get you something to eat?" He said as he jumped off the bed and pulled me up. I couldn't wait until he was divorced.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the very late update. I was redecorating my room and I've been working ****so I've been super busy. **

**This chapter is only short because I wanted to do one with Jasper's point of view of their first kiss. I will try to make the next chapter longer and much better. I promise. :) **

* * *

Jasper's POV

Alice and Edward have been out of the picture for a while now. Thank god for that. I wished that Alice had signed the damn divorce papers before she left. Unfortunately for me she decided to bolt before that with Edward in tow.

At least I could focus on getting my life back on track and be who I really am, instead of who Alice wanted me to be. In the past couple weeks Bella and I have been pretty much inseparable. Whether it's just hanging out at one of our houses or going to the movies we have seen each other every day.

I parked my car in her driveway knowing she would be home from school. I could smell her sweet scent and hear her heart beat from where I was sitting in my car. It was the most beautiful sound that had ever graced my ears in all my lifetime.

I made my way to her front door and knocked loudly several times to gain her attention. I could hear her heartbeat getting louder the closer she got to the door. Music to my ears.

I couldn't help but stare at the beauty that stood before me. Even in her casual clothes without make up she still looked stunningly breath taking. A complete angel.

_Get a grip, Whitlock. She's Bella. Your friend, Bella. Just your FRIEND, Bella. _I thought to myself.

I leaned against the doorframe patiently waiting for her to stop staring and let me in. I couldn't help the amused grin that appeared on my face as she realised she was staring and turned to scurry up the stairs.

We spent some time hanging out in Bella's room, listening to music and talking about all sorts of random things. That was until the inevitable topic of conversation came up. Edward and Alice. I felt her disappointment and surprise when I told her I was still married. That confused me a little. I get the surprise maybe but I didn't understand where the disappointment was coming from. Maybe she thought that I might deep down still want to be married to that evil little pixie.

I tried to console her best I could. I wanted her to know that I didn't want to be with my wife anymore. I needed her to know.

I could feel the curiosity when she questioned me about post divorced life. I also couldn't help but notice her subconsciously lean in closer to me. Her hair was over one of her shoulders, leaving her neck exposed. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins but that wasn't what was truly calling to me. As she had moved closer her scent became overwhelming, which caused the major to stand to attention. I couldn't help but grin and flirt with her.

When we were finally an inch apart from each other, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to taste her lips. Before she had a chance to blink I pressed my lips to hers. They were soft and warm as I gently moved my lips with hers. I knew I should be careful with her but I couldn't stop myself from pulling her against my body, leaving no space between us.

The moment she allowed my tongue in her mouth I couldn't control myself. I kissed her harder that I was before and I had her lay on her back before she knew it. God I was in heaven. Once she started moaning, I couldn't even try to stop myself from running my hand up the outside of her thigh, getting to her ass cheek and giving it a little squeeze.

I started kissing along her neck so she could breath, although I don't think it helped her breathing that much. I could hear her panting and moaning still and I couldn't help but chuckle. I loved that I could make her react this way. It turned me on even more knowing that I was probably the only guy who has made her moan.

My dick got unbelievably hard at that thought. I could feel her conflict and guilt but I didn't want to end our hot make out session. I did end it though, as soon as I heard the word stop.

I was unable to block the feeling of rejection after that. As though she had felt what I was feeling, she quickly let me know that wasn't what she was doing. She started to explain how she felt it was wrong because I was still married, which soon turned into her babbling. It was so adorable to watch but I couldn't fight the strong urge to stop her by kissing her. The urge won.

Once the sweet kiss ended, I pulled back but she remained in the same position with her eyes closed. She looked utterly beautiful at that moment; I was unable to look away. She finally opened her eyes that locked with mine.

"I understand completely. I'm not gonna force or rush you into anything. Besides, we have all the time in the world. I think we can wait a little longer until I'm divorced, right?" I reasoned with her. "Now how about we go get you something to eat?"


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

We headed downstairs to get some food, my stomach growling at this point. I turned to walk to the kitchen but as I began to move Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I gasped at how close we were, our bodies pressed against one another.

_If I just stood on my tip toes our lips would-_

I stopped the thought as soon as I began leaning further into his body.

"When I said dinner, I was thinking more along the lines of taking you out for something to eat." He whispered softly, never once breaking his powerful stare.

"You mean like a date." I said before I could stop myself. Hand meet face. I am such an idiot.

I heard him chuckle silently. _Great, now he's laughing at me_. I was ready to die just about now.

"I mean exactly like a date." He said his face taking on a more serious expression.

"As you can see, I'm not really dressed to go on a date. Maybe if you just give me 20 minutes to get changed, then we can head out." I said pulling out of his hold and rushing toward the stairs. God, the excitement was too strong, I felt like I was going to throw up.

He appeared in front of me before I had time to step on the first step.

"You don't need to change. You look perfectly fine the way you are. Besides, where I plan on taking you there isn't really a dress code." He smiled heartily. Well, at least fancy restaurant can be crossed of the list. I breathed a sigh of relief at that thought, thinking back to how uncomfortable and out of place I felt whenever Edward took me to them.

I quickly scribbled a note for Charlie and stuck it on his coat peg. At least then I know he will definitely see it when he comes home.

"Well, were are we going then?" I questioned curiously.

"It's a surprise. It would ruin the surprise if I told you now, wouldn't it angel?" he countered with a cheeky grin playing on his lips. I also couldn't help notice that he called me angel. I felt the butterflies flutter hard in my stomach.

_Angel. He called me angel. An angel. No, his angel. _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard him clear his throat.

"Hmm?"

"I said are you ready to go?" he asked. "You kinda zoned out a little there. Is everything alright?"

"Fine. Everything is perfectly fine." I responded hypnotised by his beautiful eyes.

"Okay, then let's get going. You must be starving." He said as we made our way to the car. "While I'm driving I want you to keep your eyes closed okay? I want it to be a complete surprise, so you can't peek until I tell you to open your eyes. Remember, I am a vampire and I will know if you sneak a quick look."

I nodded and hopped in the car excitement building in the pit of my stomach. I was eager to see the surprise. The car ride was quiet except for the music of the radio playing softly in the background. I wasn't sure how long we were driving but I soon felt the car come to a stop.

"We are here. Don't open your eyes yet. Now I'm gonna put this blindfold over your eyes to make sure you can't see anything." He said as he slipped a silky piece of cloth over my eyes. I couldn't help but to feel at ease, even though I had no idea where I was, one of my senses had been taken away from me and I was in the company of a vampire who had previously tried to kill me. There definitely was something wrong with me.

"We just need to do a little walking and then we will be at our destination." I could hear the smile in his voice, as he took hold of my hand and guided me towards the surprise. I felt I was about to explode with anticipation once we stopped.

"Can I take my blindfold off yet?" I begged.

"Just give me a minute." He chuckled. "Anyway, I thought you hated surprises. I'm surprised by your impatience, darlin'."

"I normally do hate surprises but not this one. Also, I'm not being impatient, I'm just eager." I retorted.

"Okay, everything's ready. You can take the blindfold off."

I slowly took the blindfold off and gasped at the sight before me. We were in a small field that I had never seen before. On the floor a big blanket was laid out with a picnic basket surrounded by candles. It was so romantic and perfect, I was unable to stop the tears welled up in my eyes.

"I know it's not some fancy restaurant but I hope you like it just the same." He said, his eyes trained on the floor.

"Are you kidding me? This is absolutely perfect. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I whispered softly. I walked over to him and took his face in my hands. Staring into his eyes I brought my lips to his cheek. "Thank you."

With the biggest smile on his face he took my hand in his and led me to the blanket. Once we sat down he started to take out all the food for me. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I watched him.

"Esme made the food so it should be good. I wanted to make it for you but cooking really isn't my specialty." He chuckled uncomfortably. It was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen.

"Well you know what they say, never let a man do a woman's job." I giggled.

Throughout the amazing three course dinner Jasper (well Esme) had prepared, conversation was light. Meaning there was no talk of the other two. We just talked about the Cullen's, Charlie, the future and the list goes on. It was nice to feel care free for once. No one was trying to kill me, I wasn't stressing about my wedding, and I didn't have to deal with our crazy ex's. All in all, life was good.

"I think it's time we pack up and get you home, angel." Jasper said affectionately.

"Do we have to? Can't we stay here for another hour?" I groaned, enjoying this time with him too much.

"It's already 10 o'clock. Charlie will kill me if I keep you out any later. I really want to try and stay in his good books." He answered.

With a sigh I helped Jasper put everything back in the picnic basket. The butterflies returned with a vengeance when he laced his fingers with mine and kissed my knuckles as we walked back to the car. Once we were at the car he held my door open for me and buckled my seat belt. His sweet, innocent gestures were driving me mad.

On the drive back to my house his hand was once again holding onto mine as he rubbed soothing circles on the skin between my thumb and finger. I was certain I was going to die from the butterflies pounding away in my stomach.

Before I knew it, Jasper parked up in front of my house and was walking me to my door.

"I had a really great time tonight. Just being in your presence makes it perfect." Jasper said serenely, looking deep into my eyes. Just one look in his beautiful golden eyes and I'm hypnotised.

"I had a really great time too. It was the best first date ever." I whispered as I leaned forward.

I felt complete once our lips met and slowly moved together. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went to my waist as our tongues danced unhurriedly together. It was the perfect kiss to end the perfect date.

After a few minutes, Jasper broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against my with his eyes firmly closed.

"Wow," he said as he gradually opened his eyes. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Was all I said, breathless from our kiss. I reluctantly removed my arms from his neck but he didn't let go of my waist. Instead he pulled me in to a hug.

"I can't believe I have to wait about another 18 hours to see you again. It's not fair." He whispered into my hair. It wasn't fair.

"Well, maybe you don't need to wait 18 hours to see me." I said bashfully finding my shoes very interesting. "You could always come and stay in my room with me."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind that?" He asked with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course. Go take your car home and then when Charlie has gone to bed you can sneak through my window." I said. I was so full of excitement; I was practically jumping up and down which made Jasper chuckle.

"Okay. I'll be back later." He replied and with one quick kiss he was gone. I leaned back against the front door with the biggest smile etched onto my face, thinking about Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I last updated about two months ago and I feel like a complete bitch for it lol. To tell you the truth I've been reading other stories and I've recently started watching the vampire diaries, which I love by the way. (PS don't you think Damon looks like Rob Lowe?) **

**Anyway, I also wanted to thank everyone who has favourite, reviewed or just read my story because it means a lot to me. I don't think I've had one bad review yet (and hopefully I won't for a really long time.) This is the first piece of fiction I have ever wrote that hasn't been for school so it's nice to know that you enjoy reading it.**

**Also, I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**So after that really long author's note that you probably skipped, here's the next instalment of Broken Hearts Heal.**

Bella's POV

As soon as I closed the door behind me I heard Charlie bellow my name from the front room. _Please don't burst my Jasper bubble, _I pleaded in my mind.

"So, where were you?" Charlie asked bluntly. Well, he doesn't waste time getting to the point.

"I was out with Jasper. We went for this amazing picnic he set up. He didn't make any of the food but that doesn't mean he didn't try. Apparently that didn't go so well." I giggled due to the image of Jasper unsuccessfully trying to cook food.

"I see you and Jasper have been hanging out quite a bit." Charlie stated.

"And? What's your point?" I asked wondering where this had suddenly come from. He never seemed to have a problem with me hanging out with the other Cullen's.

"I just don't think it's such a good idea, spending so much time with him." Charlie said. I could see the concern in his eyes but I truly didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"What's the big deal? We're friends, just like I'm friends with the other Cullen's. I get your probably worried he might hurt me like Edward did, but trust me, he is nothing like his brother." I paced the room to stop myself from getting so worked up. _Please god, if you're out there, don't let my happy Jasper bubble be burst, _I prayed silently.

"That's not what has me worried Bella." Charlie stood up and walked in front of me. "I've been around when he's been over here and I see the way you look at each other. You can't do that to their family Bella."

_Do what to the family? What do they have to do with anything?_ I thought utterly confused. Charlie must have seen it wash over my face.

"Are you doing this to get back at Edward? To make him jealous?" he asked, looking into my eyes to make sure I wasn't lying.

"God no! Where the hell is this coming from?" I demanded, unable to keep the look of disgust off my face by what my father had just said. How could he think I was the kind of girl that would do something like that? I looked at him and saw a mixture of angry and disappointment.

"Bella, I understand that your relationship with Edward is over but that doesn't mean you can go around ruining other people's relationships." His voice was raised as he spoke those words.

"I really have no fucking clue what you're talking about and I don't appreciate you yelling at me for something I clearly haven't done." I ranted back at him whilst letting his words sink in. "Wait, who's relationship are you talking about?"

"Alice and Jasper's relationship. Or have you forgotten all about that?" he said, disappointment dripping from his tone. "She came to see me at work this afternoon, sobbing her heart out about it. She said she was suspicious of the two of you and the amount of time you've been spending together. It had been driving her crazy so she checked Jasper's phone and saw all the messages you've been sending each other. Now I see she was right to be suspicious."

I couldn't believe this. She couldn't leave it alone. She couldn't leave _us_ alone. I could feel the frustration bubbling under my skin. I was livid. _Goodbye happy Jasper bubble. You've just been burst._

"That complete and utter BITCH!" I screamed causing Charlie to jump 10 feet in the air. I started pacing back and forth like a mad man. "Who the fuck does she think she is? How dare she come back into my life just to try and fuck it all up again." I mumbled to myself.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked stunned by my outburst.

"She's lying. Jasper isn't her boyfriend anymore. They broke up after she cheated on him with, you guessed it, Edward." I stated matter-of-factly, not once breaking my crazed stride up and down the room.

"What? Jesus Bella, you never told me it was Alice who was with Edward." He replied his tone now softer and more understand. I stopped my pacing and turned to face him, my expression now more gentle than before.

"Would it have made you feel any different if you'd have known who it was?" I questioned not really caring if I got an answer. I walked over to the worn couch and slumped into one of the seats.

"Well," Charlie started as he walked over and plonked himself down next to me. He turned his face to look at me. "I wouldn't have just spent 15 minutes yelling at my daughter for no reason. I'm sorry, Bells. I wish you had told me regardless."

"It's not your fault. That evil little pixie has always had it out for me apparently. She's jealous of the fact I get attention off her family." I told him then muttered, "Stupid bitch."

"Hey, watch your language young lady." My dad said his tone full of authority. I couldn't help but snort at his comment.

"Dad was you even listening to a word I was saying during our fight. I think I used worse words than bitch." I chuckled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed, I've got school tomorrow. Goodnight."

I stood up as Charlie wished me a goodnight and unmated the TV. I rushed up the stairs as I remembered Jasper said he would stay tonight. I got to my room and changed into my cream and block polka dot shorts and a black long sleeved top. As I climbed under the covers, I started to get nervous. I invited Jasper to stay with me. He's going to see me in my short pyjamas. I could feel myself begin to panic.

_Maybe I should go change into something more appropriate. More appropriate for what? They are for you to sleep in so they are appropriate for your current activity. _I thought to myself. _It's not like your wearing some slutty baby doll nighty and trying to seduce him. Although, that _doesn't_ sound too bad._

I could feel my eyelids getting heavier but I was determined to stay awake and see Jasper. I picked up my copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading for a while. I started to get restless; my thoughts on Jasper distracted me from reading my book. Where was he? I glanced at the clock that sat on my bedside table and saw that it was passed midnight.

_Well, if he hasn't bothered to show up now, he can forget coming in at all._ With that thought I walk over to my window, slammed it shut and turned the latch. I angrily huffed back over to my bad and flopped down.

Jasper's POV

I hurried drove the car back to my house, eager to get back to Bella. Everything was going so well between us and I knew nothing could change that. I felt so carefree when I was with her, like no matter what I did she wouldn't judge me. It felt refreshing to have that feeling. I realized none of my previous relationships were ever like that. It amazed me that this beautiful human could bring these emotions out of me without it feeling forced.

The smile was soon wiped off my face the moment I smelt her. She was here. The bane of my existence was back in town. Lucky me. I pulled up in the driveway and slammed the door extra hard as I got out of the car.

_That's gonna be a bitch to fix._

I walked into the house and as to be expected everyone was in the living room, waiting for me. Everyone's eyes were trained on me, anticipating my next move. I could feel everyone's surprise when I half heartedly threw my keys on the coffee table and sighed.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked unenthusiastically. In all honest, I didn't care what she wanted, I just didn't want her starting trouble for anyone again.

"I came back so we can work on our marriage. This is stupid Jasper. We shouldn't be apart like this." She walked towards me and placed her hand on my arm. "So what do you say? Will you give me another chance?"

I looked down at her in disbelieve. She had to be kidding. How could she just walk in here and pretend like nothing happened.

"You really are fucked in the head, aren't you?" She flinched at my statement but stayed rooted in front of me. "You seriously think you can come back into my life, scratch that, _our_ lives, after two week and act like nothing happened. Act like you didn't fuck the guy I considered a brother. Act like it wasn't you mission to completely obliterate Bella's life. Act like you didn't use me as a means of doing that."

"Come on Jas. We all make mistakes." She whispered. Rosalie let out a sarcastic snort.

"Pretty big fucking mistakes if you ask me." She glared at Alice.

"Shame nobody did ask you." Alice snapped at her, losing her whole 'poor me' show.

"And here we are, left with the real you. I was wondering how long it would take for her to come out." I snickered harshly. "You know what? I'm actually glad you came back Alice."

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face; however I was quick to wipe it off.

"Now you're here, you can sign the divorce papers. The sooner I cut all ties with you the better." I spat.

"Jas, I'm not signing divorce papers. We have been married too long for us to just throw it all away." She pleaded. I walked over to the desk and pulled out the papers from one of the draws.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you screwed someone else. Now sign them." I could feel myself getting angry from her refusal. I placed them on the coffee table that she was now standing in front of. She shook her head furiously, "No, Jas. I won't do it."

"Alice, sign the papers, or so help me god, I will come over there and make you sign them." I said calmly yet with a dangerous edge to my tone.

"Jasper, I think you need to calm down a bit." Carlisle said. "I understand seeing Alice upsets you but you need to relax."

"No, what I need is for that bitch to sign the divorce papers and get the hell out of my life." I said heatedly without breaking eye contact with Alice. I had had enough of the string competition and stormed over to Alice and grabbed her hand forcefully.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Please, stop, you're hurting me!" she begged as I put the pen in her hand and signed her name on the dotted line. Once it was all done, I released my grip on her and snatched the papers up before she had time to get them.

"Thanks hun. " I smiled widely at her and kissed the papers as she glared and rubbed her wrist.

"So you're really gonna throw it all away for nothing?" She questioned.

"It's not for nothing. I'm finally gonna get to live my life the way I want to. Without you controlling me. Freedom really does feel good." I chuckled. Just looking at her, I couldn't resist tormenting her some more.

"You know what I did today Alice? I went on a date. A real date with Bella. And it was the most amazing day I had ever had." I smiled at her hurt expression. I walked towards the door, papers in hand, and glanced back at Alice. "You know you're right to be jealous of Bella, because she is more remarkable than you could ever hope to be." With that I left the house hoping never to see Alice again.

**A/N: I know I did one of these at the top of the page but I wanted to recommend a story. It is amazing and I loved reading what is there so far. Can't wait for more =]**

**Friday at Noon by troublefollows1017**

**Edward Masen's life intersects with Bella's at the restaurant he dines at for lunch every Friday. He's handsome, arrogant, and is used to avoiding love. She isn't impressed by the things that usually have women falling at his feet. AH/AU.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey people I'm back! I'm sorry again for another long wait. I have no idea why you put up with me. You have seza3175 to thank for this update because she sent me a message earlier today that really pushed me to get this chapter out. Hopefully I won't take so long updating next time.**

* * *

BPOV

I awoke at six in one of the foulest moods. I can't believe he didn't show up. First his wife tried to turn my father against me and then he couldn't even manage to make an appearance. Well if he thinks he can pull an Edward, he's got another thing coming. I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that he would turn up.

Maybe I'm overreacting but then again don't I have a right to. That whole family has done nothing but mess me around from day one and I am sick of it. Maybe I should just try to have a normal relationship with a normal guy and stay the hell away from vampires.

I quickly stomped into the bathroom to get ready for school and threw on the first pair of jeans and tee that I could find. I grabbed my phone before I went to get some breakfast. Typical.

No text messages.

No missed calls.

No voice messages.

What an asshole! He hasn't even tried to contact me.

_I don't care if I sound like a needy, pathetic girl. He could have called me._

I quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed for my car, not forgetting to slam the door hard than needed before I left. He could have at least shown his face when I woke up, it's not like he has sleep to catch up on.

I parked in the school car park and hurried into the building, thankfully dodging my friends. I'd hate to take it out on them because I was in a bad mood. School managed to zoom by and before I knew it, it was over.

Once I was sat in my car I checked my phone again. Still no messages. By this point most of the anger had dissipated and I was left feeling more hurt than anything. I held the few tears back as I started up my monster and headed for home.

_Did I do something wrong? It's not like I was being pushy, right? I mean I don't even really want a relationship right now, just a little fun. Maybe that's the problem. Oh god, does he think I want us to have some crazy romantic relationship and to spend eternity together? Or does he think I'm just using him to become immortal?_

My mind pondered over the different reasons as to why he was behaving like this and the next thing I knew I was parked in the driveway. I climbed out of my truck and entered the house. Everything was quiet and dark. I wasn't use to coming home and being alone for a long time anymore. I was use to Edward driving me home or Jasper showing up two minutes later. It didn't feel right.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and to my room, ready to pass out on my bed. But when I opened the door I was surprised by what I saw.

Jasper.

All the anger that left before came surging back as I looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I all but screamed at him. He seemed taken aback by my outburst.

"Bella I came to see you. Are you okay? Of course you're not; I can feel your rage. Have I done something to upset you?" he asked. I just stared at him with my mouth open wide.

"Are you kidding me? Have you done something to upset? Of course you've done something to upset me!" I shouted at him. He looked genuinely confused.

"What have I done wrong? Please tell me Bella so I can fix it." He said as he stepped towards me. he stood right in front of me, looking down at me and into my eyes. For a moment I forgot I was mad at him. Almost.

"Where were you last night? I waited and waited for you to come and nothing. You didn't even bother to call or text. What kind of an asshole move is that?" I yelled as I took a step back from him. He was about to speak but I cut him off. "You know what, don't bother explaining anything to me okay? I am so sick of all you Cullens. You're all as bad as each other, treating me like some fucking rag doll. I'm not some toy you guys can pull out and play with whenever you feel like it. I just want all of you to stay the fuck away from me, you got that?"

I paused and looked right at him. He looked shocked and hurt by my speech but he need to understand, I wasn't going to let them push me around anymore.

"Bella, I..."

"I think you should leave." I butted in, my tone as cold as his skin. He looked as though he was going to say something else but closed his mouth and head for the door. He stopped as he reached me. I refused to look at him and kept my eyes trained forward as he spoke.

"If this is what you want, then I'll go. But only because you want me to. I'm not Edward, Bella. I'd never try to control you. I'm sorry for last night."

He placed a light kiss on my temple as I willed my tears to stay in my eyes. He continued on his way to the door but stopped as he opened it.

"I just wanted to let you know that I finally got Alice to sign the divorce papers last night. I came here to talk about us but I guess I should just forget about it."

I spun round as quickly as I could but I was too late.

He was gone.

JPOV

I left Bella's place hurriedly and went to the forest. I quickly found a bear and attacked it. I was so pissed off at myself. When I went to Bella's last night and saw the window was closed I just assumed she was asleep.

But then again you know what they say about assuming.

I should have known that she was pissed off with me. I should have felt it. Now she doesn't want to see me again and it's all my fault. I really have fucked up big time with her. I could go back tomorrow and try to talk this out with her. I truly don't want to lose her over something so stupid.

_But she told you to leave. You might want her, but that doesn't mean she wants you._

Maybe I should just leave like she told me to. I should get away from Forks and anything Bella.

"Hey Jas. What are you doing out here?" I heard the tinkering voice say.

"What do you want Alice?" I replied without turning to look at her. I wouldn't be able to stand looking at the smug grin I knew would be on her face.

"I want you. I heard what happened between you and Bella so I followed you here to make sure you're okay. Are you?" she questioned, cautiously moving towards me.

"You really think I wanna talk to you about this? You're the last person I want to see right now."

"She doesn't want you Jasper!" Alice screamed, desperation dripping from her voice. "She doesn't care about you now, but I do. I love you Jasper. You might not love me right now but you could learn to love me again. You did it once before. We could just go away from the family, from Bella, from everything. We could start all over again just you and me. It's not like there's anything that's holding you back to this place anymore!"

She was right, there was nothing here for me. but could I really go back to a life with Alice? I know people go back to their cheating partners all the time but I don't know if I could. I felt so torn inside.

"I don't know Alice. Give me a few days to clear my head and see where I'm at, okay?" I responded feeling defeated. I was so confused as to what I should do, but there was one thing I was certain of.

I was leaving Forks.


End file.
